A Shadow Blade Pierces the Heart
by Soma's Corner
Summary: Kagura shows up at Sabertooth's door asking for Yukino to... come sword shopping with her? An unlikely friendship somehow comes from this and Yukino invites Kagura to meet the rest of Sabertooth. She finds an adorable new friend in Frosch, but who knows? Could she meet another special someone?
1. Chapter 1: All You Have to Do is Ask

In the market streets of Crocus, Kagura Mikazuchi was browsing for a weapon store, aiming to find a new sword to partner her beloved blade, Archenemy. Ever since seeing Erza dual wielding with such grace during the Grand Magic Games, Kagura had been overtaken with the desire to learn the art herself. She was even more taken with the idea of her "big sister" Erza being the one to teach her the style. She allowed herself a small smile at the thought of having a way to connect to the strong, fearless warrior she'd come to look up to and admire… the only problem was, up to that point, she'd been singularly dedicated to Archenemy as her sole weapon and as such, was unsure where to begin with buying a sister sword for her. To that end, she'd found herself her own partner to help her with her errand- and it was none other than the Celestial Spirit mage, Yukino Agria of Sabertooth.

Early on in the Games, Yukino had brashly challenged Kagura to a bet in which the loser of their fight would have their life be forfeit to the winner, a bet Yukino was currently cursing herself for making as she and Kagura walked in awkward silence through the market streets. She and Kagura stopped for a second so Kagura could ask a nearby merchant for the nearest weapon store, and while this happened, Yukino took the time to relive the morning that led to this currently uncomfortable afternoon.

Kagura appeared at the Sabertooth accomodation at the crack of dawn the day after the Great Banquet celebrating the ending of the Games, as well as the successful repulsion of 1000 Dragons aiming to destroy the world. Yukino was already up and eating breakfast downstairs. She always was an early riser- whether it was because of some sort of anxiety or her natural body clock, she wasn't sure. But she just never seemed to be able to lie in. As she ate her fruit salad, she spotted Sting walk in wearing a baggy sweatshirt, bleary-eyed and starving from last night's drinking and merriment. When Yukino caught his eye, he quickly tried to pull himself together and put on his best smirk. "Mornin' there, Yukino." Sting said, with a hint more hungover rasp than he was intending to let out, ending in his voice cracking as he said her name.

"Good morning, Sting-sama" Yukino replied, before letting out a girlish giggle at Sting's failed attempt at trying to look cool in front of her.

"Hey, what's so funny?!"

"Hahaha, nothing, Sting-sama. I take it you're not feeling the greatest after last night?"

"You take it right. Man, I thought we were kind of an intense bunch in Sabertooth, but those Fairy Tail guys…. Jeez, those guys needta be in some kinda program or something. The way they drink just can't be natural! Especially that Cana chick…."

"Ah, you're right. They are especially rowdy…" Yukino smiled uneasily, remembering the shenanigans from the night before. The night had been… lively, to say the least. With the exception of a few weird moments, it seemed everything was actually going to go relatively quietly for once. But from the moment Natsu finally made his appearance with the King of Fiore's crown, all bets were off. The guilds even started a fight over her! Yukino distinctly remembered Sting making a heartfelt apology to her when she arrived, asking for her to return home to the newly-structured Sabertooth. She remembered the pain and shame in his piercing blue eyes as he said "I'm sorry for the way we treated you, but we're starting everything over from scratch. The way we were was wrong, but the old Sabertooth guild is history now. From here on out, we'll be the kind of guild that treats its members like family... I know that the wounds are still fresh. But I'd love it if you were part of it again." The moment she looked into those sincere eyes, she knew where, and who, home was for her. Though she had to admit, she was certainly caught off guard by Kagura's drunken interjection. She figured the stoic swordswoman had been no more comfortable at the event than Yukino herself was, and turned to drink in order to calm her nerves, resulting in her slurred declaration that Yukino belonged in Mermaid Heel.

A moment like that, Yukino thought, was something she'd probably want to forget. Which is why Yukino was confused when she heard a knock on the door of Sabertooth's accommodation. She and Sting exchanged confused looks, before Yukino got up and went to the door, figuring Sting was in no shape to be fielding potential persistent fans. She opened the door only to find Kagura, looking perfectly put-together as always, in her trademark blazer and skirt combination, with her signature adorning headband and equally signature stony face.

"Oh! G-good morning, Kagura-sama" Yukino said

"Good morning, Yukino. Are you busy today?" Kagura asked

"Ah… no. I believe I'm free today. Can I help you?"

"Actually… yes. That's what I'm here for. I need to run a particular errand today, and I'll require your assistance"

Remembering the fact that her life belonged to Kagura now, Yukino crossed her fingers internally, hoping the errand in question wouldn't be too deadly (or embarrassing) and responded.

"Oh. Will you be needing the services of my Celestial Spirits?"

"No. Just you will do. I'm going to buy something in town and I need a second opinion on it"

"Well… alright then. When would you like to leave?"

"Right now, if that's possible"

Yukino looked out at the still red sky and turned back to look at Sting, who was slowly making his way through a bread roll like it was medicine and sighed before turning back to Kagura and saying "That's fine. I'm free to go now anyway". Kagura nodded as Yukino went over to Sting and put a hand on his head, which was currently facedown on the table he was eating at.

"Sting-sama" Yukino said gently "I'm going to go to town with Kagura. I won't be gone for too long. Will you be okay for a few hours?"

Sting didn't even raise his head to answer.

"I'm not a damn puppy…" was Sting's muffled reply. "I'll be fine. I'll just find a quiet place to die for a few hours. Go have fun. But if she tries anything funny and tries to get you to join Mermaid Heel again, you come straight back, okay?"

Kagura rolled her eyes as Yukino giggled and ruffled Sting's hair, saying "I'll see you later, Sting-sama" and the two of them left for the market.

While they were on their way there, Kagura told Yukino exactly what it was that she was planning to get from town, and this made Yukino even more nonplussed. What possible reason could Kagura, a master swordswoman, have for needing Yukino to help her in selecting a weapon? Yukino thought about it the whole trip there, and it didn't make sense. The question stuck in her mind once they arrived at the market and started looking for an arms store, until Kagura decided to stop and ask for directions, bringing her back to her present situation.

With Kagura having finally found the location of a weapons store, the two wizards made their way there and Kagura began sampling the wares. With each weapon she tested, Kagura asked Yukino her opinion, only for Yukino to be totally stumped on how to judge them, something Kagura honestly seemed to notice, but not care about for some reason. Eventually, Yukino's curiosity got the better of her. She couldn't not ask Kagura anymore and as they walked to the next store, Yukino broached the topic.

"Kagura-sama…"

"Yes?"

"Forgive me if this seems rude, but there's something I must know."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Well… it seems that for a task such as finding a new weapon, you would want the assistance of someone well-versed in such things. You can probably already tell that I have no idea what constitutes an appropriate sword."

Kagura turned her head to Yukino and said "You want to know why I asked you to come along with me today, don't you?"

"Well… yes" Yukino nodded. Kagura sighed and said "Well, it's a good question. I suppose I should be honest with you. I didn't just ask you here to get your opinion on weaponry. I asked you to join me today because…. Well, because I was hoping we could be friends". Kagura found herself slightly uncomfortable at this point. She realised she was basically rail-roading Yukino into going on a day out with her by using their bet and suddenly, she felt slightly pathetic.

Yukino, for her own part, was even _more_ confused. "But… why?" She asked

Kagura sighed again and responded "Because it was a good way to get my guildmates off my back! Milliana and Risely have been on my case forever about being more social with people outside of Mermaid Heel. It's been a bother for months now. I thought this would allow me to make a new friend and stop their complaints for good".

Yukino wasn't really sure how to respond at first, but slowly began to crack up, eventually bursting into full-fledged laughter. Kagura blushed and yelled "What?! Am I so funny to you?!"

"No! No, it's not that at all" Yukino said through her laughter "It's just, you didn't need to do this. If you wanted to be my friend, all you had to do was ask"

"Perhaps, but this was easier for me. The idea of walking up to a person and just asking them for their companionship is ridiculous" Kagura pouted.

"Well, either way, you have it now. I would be pleased to call you my friend, Kagura-sama" Yukino smiled.

Kagura smiled and gave a bashful "Thanks" before saying "Will you still accompany my on my trip? I may have used it to get you to come with me, but I do genuinely need a new sword"

"Mhm! That sounds wonderful, Kagura-sama. But there's no need to stop there. After we get your sword, we can get lunch, and I'll bring you to Sabertooth so I can introduce you to all my guildmates properly."

"Well… I suppose that sounds alright. In terms of the members of your guild who are still around, I only really know you and that obnoxious blond-haired Dragon Slayer, Sting."

Yukino winced remembering Kagura and Sting arguing over her during the Great Banquet and quickly said "That's fine, he comes as part of a pair anyway. I'll introduce you to Rogue as well! You'll probably get along much better with him".

"At the very least, they're both too quiet and serious to get into a fight" She thought.

Kagura paused, remembering the image of Rogue. He did seem quite handsome at the Banquet. Or at least she thought he did, anyway. She _was_ quite plastered at the time, so she couldn't really trust her memories.

"Alright then. Swords, lunch, and then Sabertooth." Kagura said

"Great!" Yukino responded, and they continued their quest for Archenemy's partner.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading the first chapter of my first ever published fanfic! You'll have noticed that Rogue and Kagura haven't actually met yet. Since Rogue and Kagura have literally no relationship in-canon, I've decided to go down the slow burn route for this story. I figure since Kagura and Rogue have yet to meet in-canon yet, and she has more of a relationship with Yukino, it'd be best to do a little setup between them first so when Rogue and Kagura do actually meet, it's in a context that makes sense. Fear not though, they'll get their meet cute soon enough.

Also, I really wasn't intending for all that StinYu to come out when I started, but it just came to me so naturally, I couldn't help but keep it in the end. So what the hell, this is gonna be a part-StinYu story as well as the intended Rogura. Sting and Yukino have a very natural chemistry between them to me, which makes sense seeing how similar they are to Natsu and Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2: Binding Blade

"So… what do you think of this one, Yukino?" Kagura asked, as she practiced with another sword, swinging and thrusting it with the vague image of a certain blue-haired scoundrel at the back of her mind.

"Uhm... Kagura-sama…. I still have no idea how to judge a sword" Yukino deadpanned.

"Oh… yes, of course. I'm sorry. I suppose I'm not entirely sure how to make conversation with you yet."

Yukino laughed shyly and responded "It's okay. I enjoy some quiet in conversations. Don't feel like you need to force yourself to speak on my account. Besides, being friends can just mean enjoying each other's presence". Kagura nodded at this and went back to testing her current blade. The merchant said it was one of his finest blades, and Kagura couldn't argue that it was masterfully crafted, but it just didn't feel quite… right. It was certainly a fantastic blade when used on its own, but for some reason, when Kagura tried to use it in tandem with Archenemy, it suddenly felt cumbersome and useless. Even as a novice to dual wielding, Kagura knew the most important part of the art was that the two swords complemented each other perfectly. Like the Moon and the tide, the sand and sea, light and shadow. After another few futile swings, Kagura shook her head and returned the sword to the owner.

Kagura faced the owner directly and said "It's a good sword, but it doesn't fit what I need it to be to reach my goal."

Kagura lifted up Archenemy and slowly unsheathed it. "I need my sword to be a perfect fit for my already perfect partner." Kagura said. "Archenemy and I are already totally synchronised as master and weapon. This new sword must be able to instantly match this connection if I am to be able to wield them both simultaneously".

The store owner looked at Kagura and Archenemy sternly, gazing into her eyes as if to check her resolve to gain power. After a second, he turned around and nodded toward the backroom of the store, prompting Kagura to follow him, as Yukino watched on all the while. "Wow, I never realised how much time and effort went into choosing a sword." Yukino thought to herself. "Come to think of it, I've seen Rogue carry around his own sword. I wonder if he was so particular when choosing it. I don't think I've ever seen him use it, so probably not."

In the backroom, the owner made his way over to a small black case. Kagura stood at the door, waiting for him to reveal his intentions. Eventually, the owner returned and handed her the case, instructing her to open it, before saying "This is a sword I never intended to sell. The legends behind this blade say that it's a ceremonial blade from olden times. It was meant to be used for the coronation of new monarchs, but the kingdom it was a national treasure of was destroyed and remodelled long ago, into the nation we know today as Fiore… Or so goes the legend, anyway"

Kagura's look at the owner hardened. Why give it to her then? "It sounds like a sword like this would have quite the asking price. So, why are you showing it to me?"

The owner let out a short chuckle, before giving his answer "Because of the second part of the legend. It's said that the blade was designed for dual wielding, and that's why it was only used ceremonially. Look at its design." Kagura did so, noting the somewhat glitzy appearance of the blade, with a jewel embedded in the guard and pommel, one a pale peach colour, the other dark as dusk. Of particular note to Kagura though, was the light weight and slightly smaller size of the sword compared to normal katana. "You can feel it, can't you?" The owner asked "It's not one of your garden-variety blades. It's its own beast. It's a lonely blade that calls out for a partner to join it." Hearing this, Kagura had an uncomfortable memory of her own small conversation with Yukino earlier that day, when she let slip why she'd invited her on her shopping trip and felt a sudden kinship with the sword. Even so, the residual embarrassment from that earlier moment crept up on Kagura and she cleared her throat, coughing into her mouth to cover her growing blush. "That still doesn't answer my question. Kagura got out eventually "I can't be the only swordswoman wanting to dual wield that you've met. So why let me have it?" The owner only closed his eyes, before replying "It's quite simple. It's because she wants to be with you. That blade of yours there. Archenemy, was it? It looks like it's very compatible with this sword here. Of course, there's only one way to check that, isn't there?" and he looked at Kagura expectantly. Kagura for her own part felt a strange warmth in her arms as she held Archenemy and its prospective partner in each hand and made her first practice stroke.

"Wow… now _that's_ a katana" Kagura thought.

* * *

Kagura absently rubbed her thumb on the back of her new sword's blade as she ambled through the city streets with Yukino. She was actually able to find her new weapon pretty quickly that day, which pleasantly surprised her. Kagura closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of the katana in her hand as she held it for the first time. She felt an almost primal connection with the blade, as if it had been made for her since its forging. This feeling only grew more intensely when she started trying practice strokes with it in tandem with Archenemy. It was almost as if these two swords were twins separated at birth, and were now crying out with joy at being reunited. Even the name for Archenemy's new sister came to Kagura rather easily. She decided on Renewal- a title that she gave to the sword, in the hopes that it would help her accomplish her goal and perhaps *finally* be able to let it go and move on with her life. They made a good pair, it seemed. Archenemy- a blade steeped in the darkness of her own heart, and Renewal- a new blade that she wished to help carve her a new life. Together, they would weave a brand new dance of steel and soul.

Yukino saw a nearby diner and pointed it out to Kagura. "Ah, Kagura-sama, I think after all that work, we deserve a lunch break." Yukino suggested. Kagura nodded and led the way in, where they were greeted by their waiter, a slightly stressed out looking young man, who was probably being run ragged by the lunch rush. As they sat down at their table, Kagura looked around the rapidly filling diner and said to Yukino "With how many people are here, it'll be hard for bigger parties to get seated. We're lucky it's just the two of us" Those words made Yukino remember Sting back at the Sabertooth accommodation, and she briefly wondered how he was doing, before giving a small sigh, to which Kagura raised a brow before letting it go. The two of them kept a relatively low-level conversation going as they ordered and eventually got their meals, grilled fish and salad for Kagura, and pasta salad for Yukino, before settling into a comfortable quiet to eat.

"Mmm!" Yukino quietly squealed after a mouthful. "This pasta salad really is very good. How's your fish, Kagura-sama?"

"I have to say, it's excellently prepared. Though I can't help but think Millianna would enjoy this even more…" Kagura responded with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Oh really? Would you like to share some of our meals with each other?" Yukino asked.

"Hmmm… Sure. I don't see the harm in it."

The two of them exchanged pieces of their meals onto each other's plates and proceeded to try each other's food, with both of them sharing a look of surprised pleasure at the other's meal.

"It appears we have winning food all round" Kagura declared.

"It does seem that way… We should be sure to bring our other friends here if we have the time" Yukino responded, to which Kagura nodded.

"Ah, speaking of which. I said I was going to introduce you to the rest of my friends at Sabertooth today, didn't I?"

"So you did." Kagura replied "I suppose now's as good a time as any. Let's go once we've finished here"

"Mhm!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter came out a fair bit later than I was intending it to. The life of an unemployed graduate is a lot busier than you'd expect. Thanks to all for your patience on that. I've actually been wanting to get back to this for the last week and a half, so I'm glad I've finally got to scratch the itch, so to speak.

I honestly wasn't expecting to write so much about Kagura getting her new sword. I was initially going to just use the sword as an excuse to put her and Yukino together and not really talk about it, but I actually found it had some potential for setting up future themes in the story, as well as being generally quite interesting to write about. Speaking of which, some of you may have been scratching your heads when Yukino mentioned Rogue having a sword. I wouldn't blame you for not noticing, but he actually does carry one around all the time, even though he hasn't used it once. Jeez Hiro, you wanna make an even more subtle hint that Rogue and Kagura belong together?

I'm joking around now, but I will say this. You can expect Rogue and Kagura to meet very, _very_ soon. Like, I'm talking in the next 1-2 chapters. It's about time to begin the love story for real. So yeah, get ya bodies ready for that.

Soma

(P.S Bonus points to anybody who gets the hidden reference in the chapter and the one in the title)

 **UPDATE:** Heh, I couldn't leave the chapter the way it was without pushing the story forward at least a _little_ more. I figured I'd drop in a little more.


	3. Chapter 3: When Shadow Meets Steel

**AUTHOR'S PRELUDE** : SO HOW ABOUT THAT SUN AND MOON, HUH? I can't believe it's literally 9 days until the games come out for me. I can safely say no-one is going to see or hear me for the entirety of the 23rd (though I'm a tiny bit salty it's coming out a week later for Europe than the US). But that's next week. For now, please enjoy!

* * *

With full stomachs and sore feet, Kagura and Yukino headed to Sabertooth to make good on Yukino's promise to introduce Kagura to her friends, a relaxed and comfortable air lying between them. During a lull in conversation, Yukino took a second to stop and think about the situation she'd found herself in.

"Wow, it's funny. Just a week ago, my guild was the toughest, scariest place to be. I don't think anybody in Sabertooth would've referred to me as their "friend", and I probably wouldn't be able to bring myself to call them my friends out loud. Come to think of it, I didn't really have that many friends at all. And now look, I've made a new friend and I'm about to share all my wonderful friends with her!" With this sweet thought lingering in her mind, Yukino couldn't help the warm smile that graced her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Kagura, who quirked a brow, asking an unvoiced question. Yukino merely shook her head and said "It's nothing. I'm just excited to bring you my guild, I suppose". Kagura herself couldn't help the small chuckle from her throat and pursing of her lips that came from that comment. She hadn't expected it, but she was already feeling some level of enjoyment just hanging around with Yukino.

This happiness was rudely interrupted by some shouts and screams of panic from a nearby street, as a group of thieves came flying past the two of them from behind, each one carrying a bag full of stolen loot. Kagura glared down the alley as they ran, her hand reaching to the scabbard of Archenemy that was so familiar, before stopping for a second and instead gripping Renewal, a shadow of a smirk appearing on her face.

"It's not the most grand of occasions, but now seems like as good a time as any to give my new partner some real battle experience" Kagura thought to herself before darting off after the bandits.

Yukino however, wasn't about to let her new friend handle this on her own. "Kagura-sama, I'll join you!" she shouted, and Kagura turned her head and nodded as they began their chase together, their superior training and physical conditioning giving them a clear advantage in running speed. Once they got in range of the thieves, Yukino pulled out her Celestial Spirit keychain.

"Open, Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra!" Yukino cried, summoning the titular spirit. With no time wasted, Yukino commanded Libra to use her Gravity Change magic stop halt the thieves' progress, and Libra immediately obeyed, using her magic to lift the thieves into the air, leaving them helpless as Kagura took the opportunity to charge in and effortlessly dispatch the thieves with Renewal. Like Archenemy, Renewal's power was great enough to the point that Kagura was able to attack without removing it from its sheath. "It's almost as powerful as Archenemy." Kagura thought to herself as she sheathed Renewal. "I definitely made a good choice today."

With the would-be rogues now unconscious, Kagura picked up the bags of stolen goods with Yukino's assistance and handed them to the grateful owners who ran up to them, before hearing the voice of what sounded like an older lady from behind her. Kagura turned around and saw that she was indeed elderly. She was short in stature, with purple hair not unlike Kagura's. However, hers was a light lavender colour, rather than the deep indigo of Kagura's own, with the gray magic of aging mixed into it. Something about her aura seemed vaguely familiar to Kagura, making her feel on-guard and anxious, even though the woman clearly posed no threat.

"Oh, you stopped those ruffians. How good of you." The woman smiled. Kagura noted that the look she carried was one of total serenity, something that made her even more uncomfortable, as it just reminded her of what she so sorely lacked.

"Those eyes. That smile…. She looks like someone who hasn't a care in the world. As if she was able to simply wash away her pain just by standing in the sunlight." Kagura thought to herself. "If only it were so easy. That's a look I'd love to carry myself one day…" as she clutched Renewal a little closer to herself subconsciously, already feeling a sort of comfort and kinship with the blade.

Kagura hid this momentary pain behind her usual stony visage and answered. "It was nothing. These were nothing but common thieves, hardly a challenge for two experienced wizards such as ourselves."

The old lady continued to smile as she answered. "Come now, dear, don't be so modest. Many others would have looked the other way, but your first instinct was to do the right thing and help someone in need. The world is in great need of that kind of justice." Kagura began to feel slightly overwhelmed by the praise she received from the old lady. Praise she felt, was unnecessary. With a cough and a light blush, Kagura thanked the lady for her words, receiving a smile back and grabbed Yukino, pulling her in the direction of Sabertooth's accommodation.

"Kagura-sama?" Yukino asked "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just eager to meet your guild. We've spent enough time dallying now." Yukino didn't totally believe Kagura's words, but she let the matter pass and began telling Kagura stories about the members of the guild in order to help Kagura get a better idea about them before she met them. It turned out to be a great idea, as it helped revive the relaxed, positive feelings Kagura had before their run-in with the bandits. What it also did, however, was paint a picture in Kagura's mind about Yukino's guildmates that was…. Not the most endearing. "From the sounds of it, Rufus is a pretentious show-off, that God Slayer Orga is nothing but a loud oaf, and your Sting is nothing more than an arrogant, hard-headed troublemaker." Kagura said after hearing a story of Sting destroying a particularly lecherous Vulcan after it got a little too handsy with Yukino while they were on a job together.

"Nooo..." Yukino began. "Actually… I suppose that isn't _entirely_ wrong." She finished, giggling lightly into her hand.

"You know, you're not exactly selling these people you want me to make friends with to me." Kagura quipped, raising her brow for what felt like the dozenth time that day. Yukino laughed again, replying "But even with all that, they really are good people if you get to know them. They give my life a kind of pace that's almost infectious." Kagura hummed, but continued to look unconvinced, before Yukino started. "Ah! I know a story that will help." Yukino said, before her eyes softened. "One of my favourite stories is about Rogue-sama and Frosch-sama." Yukino said cheerfully, with a sunny smile on her face. "It was very recent, actually. We were in town during the early days of the Grand Magic Games, seeing the sights. Frosch-sama started getting made fun of by some mean kids at the park about his suit. They were just children, so most of us didn't pay too much attention to them, but Rogue-sama noticed Frosch-sama start to cry into his ice cream. We know how protective Rogue-sama is of Frosch-sama, so we were all scared he was going to scream at them and cause a scene. But instead, he picked Frosch-sama up and wrapped him in his cloak. Then, he went to a store nearby and bought a charm for Frosch-sama. He had it engraved "I'll always be there to dry your tears."". Yukino sighed, putting a hand to her chest as she closed her eyes, reliving the memory. "It really was very sweet."

"Wow, I never expected such sensitivity from the guild of tigers… The way she describes Rogue, he almost sounds kind of… Dashing. And I guess we both have a cat in our lives we're protective of." Kagura thought to herself, finding the idea of Millianna being a pet under her care to be mildly amusing, if not completely inaccurate. "Hmm, well it sounds like at least one of the men in your guild is going to be worth talking to at least. Try to introduce me to him first." Kagura eventually answered. Making at least one sane friend would make interacting with the rest of them significantly less of a headache.

After several minutes of chatter, the duo finally arrived at the door of Sabertooth's accommodation. "We're finally here, Kagura-sama!" Yukino chirped. "Are you ready to make some new friends?" Kagura took a small breath, before her nodding and responding. "Yes, Yukino. Let's go." Kagura said, and as she pushed the door open, she ended one adventure, but began a whole new one without even knowing it.

Inside, the guild was in high spirits, the members actively socialising in a way that wasn't quite the norm yet. Though it was a new experience for a lot of them, the overall atmosphere was lively and energetic. Orga was screaming his lungs out into a microphone nearby, while Rufus made a show of himself, using his Memory-Make magic to create magical artwork in the air. Meanwhile, Sting was in the middle of a small group of members, joking and chortling like he was addicted to laughter. He caught sight of Yukino and immediately waved her over with cheer, yelling "Welcome back, Yukino!" Yukino for her part blushed slightly at the attention, both from Sting and from others as the whole group Sting was in turned to her and began to greet her. Sting looked slightly less pleased when he saw that Yukino had brought Kagura with her, but held his tongue… mostly. "Oh, fancy seeing you here, Kagura. You so attached to Yukino, ya decided to join our guild, huh?" He said with a cheeky grin. Yukino giggled and lightly slapped his arm as Kagura rolled her eyes at him for the second time that day. "Ha! Don't flatter yourself, Dragon Slayer." Kagura hit back. "If Yukino and I _did_ have to stay together, she'd join Mermaid Heel well before I'd consider working under you." Sting's left eye twitched at that barb, and he went to continue the repartee, when Yukino cut into the conversation.

"Sting-sama… Have you seen Rogue-sama anywhere?" Yukino asked. Sting scratched his head for a bit, before crossing it. "Nope, not for at least an hour. He was looking for Frosch somewhere 'round here last time I saw him. You know how it is." Yukino nodded, before hearing Kagura make a noise beside her. Kagura turned around to see a tiny feline figure in a pink plush suit. It could only be Frosch, she surmised. Frosch looked up into her eyes and smiled absently, as they normally did. It was a totally normal thing for Frosch, but it struck Kagura right in the heart, and she was instantly charmed by them. Without thinking, Kagura picked them up and hugged them to her chest, holding them just as lovingly as she used to hug Archenemy when she was younger. The Sabertooth members watching the scene were all unfazed. By this point, they were used to the effect Frosch had on people. Frosch responded to Kagura in kind, hugging her back. Kagura closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the small body in her arms. Which was suddenly interrupted by her sensing a panicked presence coming up behind her.

Rogue came steaming towards the group gathered with Yukino, Sting, Kagura and Frosch, a manic expression of fear on his face. "Where's…!" Rogue began to yell, when Sting interrupted him. "Calm down man, he's right here." Sting said coolly, pointing towards Kagura, who hadn't turned to face Rogue yet.

"Who is that?" Rogue thought to himself. "Wait, I think I recognise her from the Grand Magic Games final battle. That's Kagura." Whether from the surprise of seeing Kagura holding Frosch, or being out of breath from running around looking for Frosch, Rogue couldn't respond to Sting verbally, so was silent as Kagura turned around. It would've made no difference anyway, as the sight of Kagura, blushing and serene, with Frosch happily hugging her, left him utterly speechless. The two of them looked at each other in the eyes for the first time, not knowing that they had just taken their first step into a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Whew, quite the wait, huh? It's been a busy time, so I wasn't able to update this anywhere near as early as I would've liked. I've actually had the basic idea for this chapter figured out for at least 2 weeks and not getting to actually get it out there was starting to get on my nerves. I was pretty nervous about this chapter in particular. This is Rogue and Kagura's first meeting. I was really anxious to get the meeting right, so I could start writing their relationship on the right foot. That's probably another reason why this took so long, to be honest. I spent a fair bit of time thinking about the best way to go about this. With that said, I'm pretty happy with how it's turned out.

Also, did anyone spot the cameo of a certain repenting wizard in this chapter?

 **UPDATE** : You may have noticed a snazzy little fanart on the cover of the fic now. That lovely image is courtesy of elodye-x on Tumblr. She's a fantastic artist, so be sure to check her out!


	4. Chapter 4: The First Step

**Author's Prelude:** And we're finally back! And happy about it too. It's been way too long since Chapter 3. I can only put it down to two big L's: Life and Laziness. But believe me when I say, I've had this in the pipeline for a good while, so I'm glad to finally get it all down. Now, without any further ado, please enjoy Chapter 4!

* * *

The silence between Rogue and Kagura lingered and grew before everyone's eyes. Sting and Yukino turned their heads to each other and shared a bemused look, before Yukino remembered Kagura's words before they entered the guild:

 _"_ _Try to introduce me to him first."_

Spotting her chance, Yukino moved away from Sting's side to touch both Rogue and Kagura's arms.

"A-ahm… Kagura-sama, this is Rogue-sama. And Rogue-sama, I'd like to introduce you to Kagura-sama. We spent the day together in town and I decided to bring her here to visit."

Rogue quietly nodded, not really taking his attention off Kagura. He wasn't completely shocked by the situation. After all, Frosch was a cute little creature and people wanting to hug them was pretty normal. What did catch Rogue off guard was who was doing the hugging.

"What on Earth is going on? Kagura didn't exactly seem like the biggest cuddle bug at the final battle…" Rogue thought to himself. "But, I have to admit, this doesn't look completely shocking."

For her part, Kagura was mortified. "I can't believe this." She thought to herself bitterly. "He just *had* to see me while I'm squeezing the life out of his best friend. Definitely a great first impression...". Kagura was brought out of her reverie by Yukino's voice, and mustering as much dignity as she could, cleared her throat before addressing Rogue.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you." Kagura said as she gingerly handed Frosch back to Rogue (but not before Frosch gave her one last hug). "I... apologise for stealing Frosch away. It definitely wasn't on purpose. She just... found her way to me somehow."

The vaguely mystified look on Rogue's face only slightly cleared as he cleared his own throat before answering. "It's no problem, really. This is probably obvious, but I was looking for him anyway. If anything, I should be thanking you for bringing him back." Rogue offered a shy smile, which Kagura returned in kind, before the original silence began to loom again. Knowing she couldn't handle any more awkwardness that day without exploding, Kagura decided to take the initiative.

"I remember you taking part in the final battle at the Grand Magic Games. What did you think of the event?"

Letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, Rogue almost gratefully answered. "Yes, I did. I have to admit, there were some moments where I was... unsure how things would play out, but in the end, I think everything worked out for the best." He finished, smiling at Frosch as he remembered their bond of friendship that had been strengthened that day. Through his fight with Gajeel, Rogue remembered how much Frosch meant to him, and they had grown even closer ever since. His smile remaining, Rogue continued.

"One thing I do remember was catching a glimpse of your fighting. If I recall, you took on both Erza of Fairy Tail and Milady at the same time. To match milady at all is quite the feat. To hold your own against her and Titania herself... I can only imagine how talented you are." Kagura felt herself fighting a deep blush. A battle she won... mostly.

"Oh, th-thank you. You might be exaggerating just a bit though, haha."

She couldn't help the slight dusting of her cheeks as she hurriedly thanked Rogue. All the while, Sting and Yukino shared yet another look. However, rather than bemusement, this was more a look of understanding, as they both figured out the cause of the awkwardness. Sting smirked at Yukino, while she giggled in response.

"Heh. Rogue, you dog..." Sting grinned to himself as he saw Rogue and Kagura continue to bluster through their conversation. "I've gotta admit, I've never seen Rogue quite like this. He's normally a little awkward, but this is something else... Go get 'em, buddy." Soon enough though, Sting lost his interest in Rogue and Kagura's meet cute and turned to continue chatting with the other Sabertooth members gathered around. Yukino largely followed suit, however she continued to throw surreptitious glances towards her new friend. She couldn't help noticing that ever so slight tinge of scarlet that remained on Kagura's cheeks as she talked with Rogue, something that only grew more pronounced when she saw Rogue let Frosch back into Kagura's arms, and she pressed them to her chest with a force only just less intense than her Gravity magic. "Kagura-sama seems to be having such a good time with Rogue-sama and Frosch-sama." She thought to herself, smiling. "It's a shame they probably won't see each other again... Ah, that's it!" That last part of her thoughts ended up with an unexpected audience, as Sting caught wind of her whispering to herself.

"Huh? What's it? What're ya talkin' about, Yukino?... Yukino?". Yukino didn't answer him directly, instead clapping her hands together as she approached Rogue and Kagura, the sweet smile gracing her features betraying the small surge of pride she felt from her idea.

"Oh, I don't like this..." Sting mumbled to himself.

"I have an idea. The four of us should go out tomorrow!" Yukino chirped brightly.

"Wait... The _four_ of us?" Sting grimaced, hoping that somehow Yukino was including Rufus in her count.

"Of course! You and Rogue-sama are already close friends, and Kagura-sama are friends now too. This'll be a great chance for us all to get to know each other!"

Sting's grimace only grew more at the thought of getting to know Kagura better. "Oh great, now I'm getting stuck in this." Sting thought to himself bitterly. "Does Yukino really need to throw us into Rogue's love life? He can take care of it on his own. Besides, get to know that Mermaid chick better? I'm pretty sure I know enough about her already to know that she's a stuck-up bit-"

Kagura interrupted Sting's train of thought. "That's a good idea, Yukino. I think I'd enjoy that." Stoic as always, Rogue merely nodded his assent.

Knowing he was stuck, Sting rolled his eyes and eventually complied. "Yeah, yeah, fine." He grumbled, scooting closer to Yukino's side. "Alright. I'm saying this now though. No funfair rides." Yukino giggled into her palm while Kagura's face settled into a smirk as she responded. "Ah yes, I've heard about your "little issue", Dragon Slayer. Who'd think the great Sting Eucliffe could be felled by a Merry-go-Round? Not exactly fitting for the fearsome White Dragon."

That jab was a little too below for belt for Sting to take, and he began to step towards Kagura, a bitter scowl on his face. Or, at least he tried to. Yukino realised as soon as Kagura spoke that her comment would set Sting off and smoothly hooked her arm around his, turning him around and beginning to pull him away. "Sting-sama.". Yukino sang. "I'm in a good mood, so how about I make you some cookies?". Sting was caught off-guard by this tempting proposition, and Yukino watched with relief as the anger on his face gave way to childish excitement as she continued to drag him away from the danger zone.

"Ah, alright, fine." Sting sighed, relaxing his posture and linking his arm with Yukino's properly. "Can we put white frosting on 'em too?"

"Hahaha, of course!". Yukino beamed up at him before taking one last look at Rogue and Kagura, who had wrapped themselves back up in their conversation.

Eventually though, the sun began to set, signalling that night was about to rear its head. Realising it was about time to head home, Kagura smiled sincerely at Rogue "It was nice to meet you, Rogue". The look genuinely pleased look on Kagura's face was disarming for Rogue, and he tensed up ever so slightly before answering "Likewise. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Kagura made to leave, before a small glint at Rogue's hip caught her eye. Taking a closer look, while making sure to not look too lascivious, she realized what the object was. A katana, not completely unlike Archenemy, rested in its scabbard at Rogue's side.

"That's a nice sword. You never mentioned you were a swordsman too."

"That's because I'm not really. The sword is for self-defence, should I be unable to use my magic. It isn't so much of a partner to me as yours is to you."

Kagura wasn't so impressed by that answer, but let it go. "Hmm... what's its name?"

"Name?... it doesn't have one."

Rogue jolted as he watched Kagura recoil, as if Rogue had slapped her across the face and then insulted her mother. "Is... something the matter?" Rogue asked uncertainly.

"Yes, something definitely is the matter!" Kagura answered hotly, Rogue noted that she looked potentially the most passionate he'd seen her yet. A stern frown crossed her face, as she glared up into his dark eyes with her own. He also noticed that he found that expression impressive in a way he couldn't quite place. He couldn't spend much time dwelling on that though, as Kagura stepped up to him and began jabbing her finger into his chest. "You can't just carry around a fine weapon like that with no regard to it. It's bad enough that you barely use it, but to not even give it a name? It's... it's almost insulting!"

"I told you, the sword isn't as major to me as it is to you."

"Maybe not, but you don't realise the opportunity that you're missing here. Giving a sword a name elevates it. It stops being a tool, and becomes almost like its own warrior. It becomes a source of real power. Even if you don't dedicate your life to it, it can be a partner to you."

The look of shock on Rogue's face told Kagura that she was going a little overboard and she stopped, taking a small breath to calm herself down. Feeling embarrassed at her outburst, she continued with the blush from earlier on creeping back on her face."I'm not going to force you to become a swordsmaster like Erza, but by the time we see each other tomorrow, I expect that blade to have a title. You can give it that much respect at least." With that, Kagura turned on her heel and began to leave, but not before picking up Frosch and giving them one last hug and saying "I did mean it though. It's been nice meeting both of you." Rogue was left speechless as he watched Yukino walk Kagura out. "What on Earth was that?" Rogue thought to himself. "That was like... being in a tornado. What an interesting person..." Rogue began to ruminate on Kagura's last words, not realising that he'd started gripping the handle of his sword.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, we've finally had Rogue and Kagura meet. Their first conversation took a little longer for me to finish than you'd expect. I was really wanting to strike the right balance between showing that there was a spark from the get go, without having them literally fall in love at first sight. Because honestly, I'm not really one for that kinda love story.

The idea of the sword's identity was something I took from Fire Emblem Awakening. One character in the game, Owain, had a kind of obsession with naming weapons and attaching cool (and totally false) backstories to normal weapons, and I thought adding a degree of that kind of character to Kagura's character would make her feel a little more fleshed out, as well as make a kind of dynamic between her and Rogue, with her being really enthusiastic and nerdy over swords while Rogue is just like "Idk man it's just a sword".


End file.
